foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuzzy Things
Fuzzy Things is a webcomic created by furry artist Jonathan Sario, which updates every Monday. There are over 1000 strips as of July 2007 and a special strip animated in Adobe Flash is being worked on. frame|Fuzzy Things Logo As the author admits in comic #945, he “SUCKS” at onomatopoeia in his comics. Premise The comic follows a cast of several children of various species who live in a town called Russetville. The comic centers around their day to day lives, which often involves getting into (and out of) trouble. Also included are the parents of the main characters. Some are not around due to living situation, or other problems. The comic has several science fiction undertones, as the world the characters live in is rather advanced (sporting technology such as beam swords, hover vehicles, and force-fields). Two separate storylines have developed under the same title, Fuzzy Things Original, and the new series as Fuzzy Things Reversion (Now simply referred to as Fuzzy Things). Fuzzy Things Original The original storyline contained many supernatural elements (telekinesis, superhuman abilities). It followed the zany adventures of seven six year olds: Fox, Maegan, Hero, Maxi, Rex, Blue, and Ixiah. The main focus of the comic was a series of rather dangerous adventures that the kids would get themselves into. Mono and Shiva, main characters from Reversion, make an appearance at the very end of the original series. Fuzzy Things Reversion The Reversion storyline was a rather drastic change from the original. In the new series, characters no longer had supernatural powers, and the focus of the storylines was shifted towards more general mischief. The main characters are six years old for the first part of the series, and eight years old in the current part. There is a bit of fanservice paid towards the old series. From time to time, storylines will feature the characters imagining situations similar to those in the original series. Characters Main characters 75px-Fox_1.pngFox Kitsunei Somewhat the main character, a rather cynical male fox 75px-Maegan.png Maegan Arthur A female bunny who likes Fox 75px-Hero.png Hero Umaki A male dog, a longtime best friend of Maxi's 75px-Maxi.png Maxi “Maxina” Rush A naughty female cat who gets angry that people mistake her for a boy 75px-Rex.png Rex Wizard A nerdy beaver who likes D&D and hacks computers 75px-Blue.png Blue Cranberry An energetic female bat with ADHD, typically regarded as insane by the others 75px-Mono.png Mono Mauldune A shy male chameleon who doesn't talk much. 75px-Shina.png Shiva Silverstine A spoiled little sparrow girl, has a crush on Mono and is the only person he talks to. Secondary characters 200px-TweensFT.pngRecently, five teenagers have started runs as main characters, they are the older versions (sometimes siblings) of the main characters. they are: Ixiah Kitsunei - Fox's older brother in Reversion, appeared occasionally starting in the second reversion comic Quino “Q” Kyuman - A perverted and rude duck Lambert Tameheart - A sheep, also called Bleet and CottonBall Maryane Abriel - A wolf, much stronger than other characters (in similar fashion to the first two issues) Effene Acelyn - A fox who is Maryane's friend Incidental characters (adults, parents, teachers…) Adult figures appear very scarcely, apparently there is little emphasis on adult supervision on the planet. When they do appear, it is either as extras, or as main characters in short stories. A good list of times when adults are main characters: Fox and Maegan's dads - They meet at the beginning of series 3 Hero and Maxi's parents - They make an appearance in Arc #26 Maxi's Aunt (Kat) and Roommate (Doug) - The duo babysit the Kids in Arc #30, They also act as foster parents for Ixiah in the original storyline Ms. Pegasia - The teacher for the 6/8 year old group, both in the Original and Reversion series, plays a role in the more school related arcs.